This application includes a microfiche appendix of 47 sheets of microfiche having 2,772 frames. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by any one of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This invention relates to a medical diagnostic ultrasound system and method. Ultrasound systems generate a sequence of images representing a region of a body. Different processes and hardware are used to generate the images. Many of the processes and hardware components are divided into ultrasound subsystems. Each subsystem is typically implemented with an ASIC. The ASIC is designed to perform a particular process. The processes are determined in part as a function of the system architecture or ASIC based design.
The subsystems are connected to a back plane or common structure to form the ultrasound system. The ultrasound system typically is mounted on a large wheeled cart.
The present invention is defined by the following claims, and nothing in this section should be taken as a limitation on those claims.
By way of introduction, the preferred embodiments described below include a medical diagnostic ultrasound imaging system and method in which at least two image components of an image are separately stored in the ultrasound system. Because the image components are separately stored, a composite image can be constructed from selected image components. Unlike conventional ultrasound systems that use a frame grabber to perform a what-you-see-is-what-you-get technique of image capture, this preferred embodiment provides selective construction of a composite image, thereby facilitating image presentation, image review, and post-processing functions.
Further aspects and advantages of the invention are discussed below in conjunction with the preferred embodiments.